I'm A Nobody
by HyperYuKi
Summary: One rainy day, Fujishima came to Homra just to be found out he brought in another stray animal. Rated T for future chapters. Sorry for the bad summary. Warning: OC in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**_Warning:_ Before you read this, please go easy on me, because this might either suck or whatever you want to call it. Also, this isn't a yaoi story and there is an OC in this story. This might be a brother relationship or something.**

**And if you don't want to read this, then I suggest you stop reading this now.**

**Please review this, if it's good or bad. I would appreciate what you think.**

**You have been warned. Also, I might make a crossover for K or something.**

* * *

It was raining heavily in Shizume City and another normal day at Homra's base when, the door suddenly burst open. Kosuke Fujishima entered as the others looked at him.

"Look what we have here," Totsuka Tatara chuckled as he focused his camera on Kosuke along with an unknown person behind his back.

"Huh? Wha?" Misaki Yata question as he sat up from the couch, his face turned paled as he looked at the mysterious person.

"Agrh! Not another one! Put it back where you found him!" Yata yelled as he pointed at both of them.

"But it's raining…" he started but to cut off by none other than the bartender, Izumo Kusunagi. "Not this again, Fujishima," he said with a sighed. Kosuke looked at the person behind him and looked at Kusunagi again.

Just then, Shouhei along with his senior Bandou walked in to the bar room.

"Oh, where did you pick up this one, Fujishima?" Bandou asked clearly annoyed when he saw the person.

"He was infront of Homura when I got here…." Kosuke replied. "I didn't think you would reply…." Bandou said as Shouhei laughs at no particular reason.

"Well, if Kosuke didn't pick him up one of us would right San-chan?" Shouhei said, ignoring Bandou ranting on stop calling him that. "This remains me of the first time Eric came, right?"

Yata's eyes twitch as he glared fiercely to the newcomer. " This brat might be the same as that guy….." Yata mumbled silently as a dark aura emitted around him.

"I'm sure it's not that bad…," Totsuka said as he patted Yata's back.

Yata raised an eyebrow at him. Bandou snickered, which made Yata angry and thought Bandou wanted to start a fight.

Yata tackled him as Bandou desperately trying to get someone to help him. Unfortunately Shouhei laughs, ignoring his senior as the others minded their business on the person. Kusunagi sighed as he tried stopped the chaos.

Totsuka chuckled. Eric Sutr entered Homra bar and immediately saw a person lying on the couch. He blinked few time before raising an eyebrow at Fujishima. In truth, he was also picked up by him. He looked over at the person on the couch.

Funny, he somehow felt familiar to him. With the black hood covering his face, he is curious who he really is. "Eh? Eric, what are you doing?" Totsuka asked at his attempt to lift up his hood.

Opening his eyes, the person shot up from his sleep and fell off the couch. "Ooff-What the?" he said and looked around, seemingly confuse on the current situation. When he spotted the Homras he growled and backed away slightly. This surprises everyone.

"Ehh…. Forget about what I said, this guy might be worst than Eric!" Yata yelled as he got ready his bat. The person rolled his eyes, though nobody could see this.

"_Ib Dagchyeo_." He said in an annoyed voice.

Yata's fuse somehow snap by this. He was about to lash out at the guy when Bandou and Shouhei grabbed Yata's arms. "The hell?! I don't know what that means but it seems it's an insult!" he shouted angrily , thrashing.

"My guess it's korean, but it's your fault to make him angry, I guess." Shouhei managed to laugh despite Yata struggling in his grasp.

"Maybe he means 'Shut up.' Or something." Bandou said sarcastically. The person grunt and croosed his arms over his chest.

"_Obviously, If you're annoyed by the noise. Geez just shut up already."_ He replied annoyingly as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"H-He spoke English! Gah! He knew what we're talking about! Let him have a piece of my mind!" Yata said as he struggled again to attack him. The person just looked away ignoring him.

"_I know you seem to be confused right now but your attitude is unacceptable._" Kusunagi said in english as the person looked at him, then to the rest of the members.

"Anyway, what's your name?" Totsuka asked as he focused his camera at him again.

"I.. Have no name. So, I don't care what you call me. I'll let you decide." He replied to Totsuka. Kosuke blinked. He stared at the person then stared to Eric.

"Well, let us decide your name!" Shouhei said happily as Bandou muttered something. The person shrugs and looked down, not caring for the world. " How about Koun?" Kosuke said aloud, causing the person to grimace at the name.

"How am I that lucky." He mumbled silently, his stomach growled. "Anyway get something to eat." Kosuke said as the others minded to their own business. Koun shook his head as he felt a present behind him. He turned to see none other than the King of red, Suoh Mikoto.

"W-Wah!" he yelled and fell off the couch for the second time today. The members of Homra greeted him as usual.

"H-Homra's King. T-The red king?" he said, more like a question.

"Hahaha, you reminded me a lot from that day." Totsuka said cheerily, which make Koun confuse.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: I'm Very sorry, if it turned out weird, it's just that, there's a lot in my mind lately. But I will remake this chapter, if I remember that is.**

**And Also, thank you for reading this story. =3**

**Please leave a review. Thank You!**

* * *

The next day in Homra, everything was quite until….

"Y-You w-why are you still here?!" Yata half-yelled at Koun, who was busy sitting at the couch. He look up and then turn to ignore him. Seeing this before, Yata head over to where Kosuke and Eric was sitting, eating lunch.

"What the Hell…. Don't tell me he has nowhere to go." He said as Kosuke nodded.

"Well, I don't have a choice either, he refuse to comeback with me and still he came here….." Kosuke explained as Yata storm off, sitting next to Totsuka. Seeing this, Totsuka chuckled and turn to Koun's direction before looking at Yata.

"It seems we're having a sense Déjà vu, right?" he said and smiled.

Meanwhile, Koun was busy thinking of something, when a plate with food was place infront of him. He look at Kosuke and then to the food.

"Eat, or you won't have any energy."

"Eating is for the weak." Koun said bluntly but his stomach growled. It definitely doesn't think eating is for the weak. Kosuke stared at him dead-pan as Koun froze upon his gaze.

"Alright, Alright. I'll eat." He said with a sigh of defeat and eats the food. From afar Totsuka laughs softly as Yata laughs.

"Yeah, Daja vu alright. Except that Eric didn't say anything like that." Yata said as Koun drop the spoon onto the plate and stood up. Eric who was watching him, went over.

"You haven't said 'Thanks for the food.'" Eric said as Koun stare at him. They stared for another long time before Koun grit his teeth.

"…..anks…..fo…he…..food….." he mumbled and walked pass through him to go out. "What about the dirty dishes?" Kosuke said outloud, making Koun froze at the doorway. The hooded boy grumbled and pick up the plate.

"Oh, it's still the same. He's being obedient, not only to Fujishima but Eric too." Yata said out loud, causing Koun to glare at him.

"Kau Diam, Budak Kecil." Koun said and smirked, making Yata snap a spoon he was holding.

"W-What?! The hell with your Korean, eh?!" Yata said as he was about to attack Koun for the third time this week. Thankfully, Totsuka and Kamamoto pulled him back.

"You're wrong Yata. That's not even close." Shouhei said as he laughs and Bandou smiled in amusement. Yata turned and grab onto Bandou's jacket and shakes him.

"Shut up! I don't need to hear any of that to you!" he yelled angrily, still shaking him.

"B-B-But, I didn't said anything!" Bandou managed to say before he got dizzy. Kusunagi sigh as he sweeps the floor again.

"Do you have unimaginable powers, like they say?" Koun asked after he had dump the plate in the sink. Kusunagi and the rest of the Homras looked at each other.

"And I presume you want to know who's the strongest here?" Kusunagi said as Koun shake his head.

"Actually, no. The King is the strongest." Koun started, confusing everyone by his answer. "But putting the King aside, you're the strongest here with the brat to second. The one who doesn't fight is the guy with the camera. Am I right?" Koun smiled as the rest eyed on him.

"Mind telling me how did you know all off this?" Yata growled as he pointed his bat towards Koun. The hooded boy just put his hands up, while smiling sarcastically.

"There are those who can see and those who doesn't. I can see your auras, and to me it's leaking out too much. Aura's are able to tell who or what you are. But if you try to see mine is useless. Asked the girl by the stairs." Koun said as he pointed to where Anna was. She eyed on Koun curiously before deciding to step out.

"You people are going to fight me, right?" Koun smile sadly as he open the door to the bar.

"How-" Shouhei started but Koun had already went out. Before Kosuke could react, Eric had already gone after him.

"Days like these, it's best if you give the person some space. If he needs someone to talk to, I think he needs someone who was once in his place." Totsuka said as he patted Kosuke, who just stare at the opened doorway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Noticed: I'm sooo sorry for the late Update but I have a very good reason for it. It is because I had a project going on for the past... 3 weeks? I've lost count. Anyway, enjoy the story! =D**

* * *

Koun shoved both of his hand into the pocket of his jacket. He let out a sigh and close his eyes, before walking off.

"Hey!" a voice called out. He turned and saw Eric standing by the doorway.

"What?" he replied harshly and glare at him. Eric flinched by his outburst as Koun cover his mouth. He doesn't know why he had yelled at Eric like that. He sighs and scratch his head.

"Sorry." He mumbled, making Eric looked at him confusedly.

"Look… I know things must have been hard on you, trust me I know how it feels to be confuse but that doesn't mean you can just disrespect us like that." Eric said as Koun turned to face a wall. He placed one of his hand on the wall and a small smile form on his face.

"I heard that the one you've been hanging out, pick up stray dogs….. right?" Eric looked at him before he could answer. "Yeah… but he doesn't treat us like dogs." He started but Koun cut him off with a laugh.

"Of course because….." he started and look directly at him, his eyes reflected on his own.

"**I'm a Nobody."**

Eric eyes widened as Koun started walking away. "What do you mean by that?" he asked as Koun stop at his track and looked up at the clear blue sky.

"All will be reveal soon. When-"

A loud impact sent his nerve jolting. He swiftly turn around to see nothing but the usual sights of the place. Seeing this Eric looked at him confusedly again, before calling out for him.

"Hey!"

'_What was that just now?_' Koun thought as Eric called him again but he didn't take any noticed of it.

'_I could've have sworn… it was something…. Did something happen?_' he blinked furiously as his mind continued to drift in his thoughts. '_But somehow.. it's gone now… wait…. Ze-' _Eric tapped on his shoulder making the hooded boy to blinked and run.

"Hey, wait!" he heard his voice called out from afar.

'_Crap! Why did I leave them alone?! If anything happen to them…_'

"Hey watch it!" another voice said as Koun ran right by him as a crowd started to dispersed as he run. '_It's them again…..!_' he continued to run as fear griped upon him.

He pass through buildings and went into an alley, Running to every corner, until he reached to a broken wooden door. He caught his breath and gulp, entering what looked like an old run down building.

It was dark inside, Koun strained his eyes to see any life in the dark. He breath in and called out every name he knows.

"Mist? Tsubaki? Aria?" he called out but there was no replies from the dark. He tried again but this time calling another different names.

"Hoshiko? Ven? ZEPHER?!" the last name he gave a shout, hoping whoever could hear him. There was no sound or any signs of life. That's when he saw something blue flickering in and out as if it was a candle dying out.

Koun shook his head as he ran toward the aura, tripping on things that were lying on the ground. '_Oh, no… don't…_' he trip and fell next to a body of a boy, curling up to a ball.

"Mike, oh go- what happen?" he asked as he lifted the older boy head to face him. Mike groan and look up to see Koun's worried face. He smiled but end up coughing.

"Who did this, tell me what happen." He said worriedly again.

"Sorry… Kazuma.. but they took them…." Mike said as he tries to breath.

"Who…?" he asked and felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked and saw a figure, it's face was covered in the dark.

"Argh! Who are you?!" he said as he kicked the 'intruder', his back hits the cold wall as he still holds his friend defensively.

"Calm down, it's me… Eric." Koun blinked and saw Eric's face beneath the light that had penetrated through the broken window.

"What happen? Who were you talking to?" he asked confusedly.

"What? I was…." He started and looked down to see nothing.

"Were you…. Hallucinating?" he asked again.

"I…." he started but he stood up and shook his head. '_What… was that? Why did I remember two days ago….'_ He thought and push Eric out of the way before taking off again.

"Hey." Eric called out but it was too late, he was gone.

* * *

**And cliffhanger! **

**Sorry but I think I've might have confuse you all who are reading this, but don't worry all will be reveal... sooner or later. XD**

**Anyway, base on how Koun looked like please refer to the story cover and if you have already thought of then, you are CORRECT! Yay! =3**

**I will update the story soon.. maybe twice a week or something... since I have a lot of stories/comics/projects to be done. =3**


	4. Chapter 4

_Crap. This is so messed up._

Koun lit up a cigarette, though instead of inhaling it he threw it away. A box of it was next to it, empty, and the rest of it was scattered across the ground. He sighs, he knew he was wasting it but, hey, nobody cares. Nobody didn't even bother to come up to him.

_Nobody…._

The word set a the bell in his head. He is a nobody after all, even if he did met a few people, he is after all and always will be one.

Though, the place was familiar. The dulled coloured of the narrowed alleyway when he first met them. The first time he ever felt like he was needed, but it was gone. His friends, gone….

_Dead, probably._

Koun shooked his head. '_Come on now, you know they're not dead yet._' He mentally told himself.

He lean back on the wall, sighing as he hummed a very nostalgic melody. The people passed by him as if they never saw him, it almost made him laugh.

Well, almost.

But it was soon been disturbed by a group of men was standing before him. They were smiling twistedly, making him grimaced by just looking at them. One of them step up and pointed his weapon to him.

_Disgusting._

"Hey, kids shouldn't be around this part.. if you know that we're controlling this area." He said as he prodded Koun on his face.

'_Every single one of them is the same.'_ He thought bitterly and stood up. His eye twitched in annoyance.

Somehow, this only made the gang even more excited.

"Eh? You think that you can beat us single handedly?" a burly man asked as he and the rest of the member laugh.

"You disgust me." Koun started but that only made him receive a blow from his stomach. He clutch his stomach as he fell on his knee.

One of them threw him to a wall, catching him off guard as the rest started to kick him. He gritted his teeth and his hands had been clenched in a fist.

"Hey what's this?" one of them picked up a piece of paper, Koun's eyes widened in surprised.

"Don't touch it!" he yells angrily as he tries to escaped from their Kicking. He smiled and just ripped the paper. "Oops. My bad." He said and the rest laughs. He gritted his teeth, tried to hold his anger in but this had gone to far.

"That's enough!" he roared, which somehow blew the men backward.

The gang were now frighten as he stood before them. He pick the man who had hit him by the collar and looked at the man straight into the eye. The man scream as Koun immediately dropped him to the ground.

He closed his eyes and opened again, holding his urge to carve some blood. He then looked at the rest before smiling.

"If you value you're life, I suggest you leave before I count to 10." He said as he stated to count down. Seeing this, they scrambled on their feet and started running for their lives.

"Boss who was that?!" one of them yelled on top of his lungs. Their boss, the burly one, once confident but now, looking paled and weak.

"You idiot, I should have seen it coming. He's one of the 'Tatakau' dogs."

"**Shinigami**!"

Somehow Koun had heard their conversation as he pick up the torn papers. He grunted and sat back down ignoring the newly bruises he had receive since he had left the Homras for good, three days ago. He growled angrily.

'So now I'm a Death maker?" he thought aloud.

He clenched his fist once again, before punching the ground. Koun glanced outside of the alleyway. What makes him think that those Homras would be looking for him.

'_Well, probably because I over-react in front of their members.'_

"_Or because they have a suspicion and now they're trying to kill you before you could tell anyone.'_

'_Anyone about what?'_

He sighs. Great now he's mentally crazy. He closed his eyes again, hopefully to never open them again, but a familiar voice was calling out for him. He dismissed the voice because he thought it was his imagination.

"Koun!" it was the same voice but somehow it's nearer now. He stiffened. If they did find him what would they do to him?

Closing his eyes, he held his breath as he tries to blend in to the shadows, thankfully because his jacket was black he was able to hide himself well.

Footsteps pass by him and the voice was getting further and further away. He sighs in relived.

"There you are!" He gulped. His blood ran cold as he turned to looked next to him was none other than the camera man from Homra, Totsuka Tatara.


	5. Chapter 5

'_Oh, crap. I'm so dead. Well, I will be dead if he take me back.'_ Koun thought panickly as Totsuka called out his name.

"Uh, Koun?"

'_I have to knock him out before he do anything. Yeah, I'll do that'._

"Ko~un?" Totsuka said again, this time he wave his hand in front of his face.

'_But I can't attack a harmless or an unarmed man….. that'll be wrong….'_

"Everyone was looking for you." Totsuka said, bringing Koun back down to the earth. He blinked. What did he just said?

"I…. Why?" he asked, making him laugh.

"Koun.., you were brought in by one of our member and it is his responsibility to take care of you." Koun grunted earning a look from Totsuka.

"I don't need to be babysit from some guy. I'm freaking eighteen. " Koun replied flatly.

"But that's not what Eric said. He said you were talking by yourself and-" Koun cut him off by laughing out loud.

"Don't mind about that, I wasn't feeling well." Totsuka only looked at him, which made him feel uncomfortable. He looked down to the empty box and the buds that had scattered. He sighs and looked up at the sky.

"You smoke?" the man next to him asked. His head immediately turn, almost breaking his neck, to look at him. Well, maybe not a look but a glare.

"Hell, no. I've just waste it. Though, they say that you'll die faster by just inhaling the smoke." He said and smile.

"The only one who smoke is….." he started but then frown again as he remembers his friend.

"Mike." He mumbled quietly, enough for Totsuka to still hear him. He let out another sigh and slumped back to the wall behind him. Totsuka looked Koun, somehow, he spotted a pink paper, that he was clutching.

"What's that pink paper?" he asked as Koun gave him a weird look. He then looked at the paper he was holding.

"This? It isn't even pink…. It's white." He said as Totsuka shook his head.

"I'm pretty sure it's pink."

Silence.

"Koun…. Are you colorblind?" the man said carefully not to offend the boy. Koun mind stop working for awhile. He was caught red-handed to this guy who was from HomRa. He sighs.

"Totsuka, if I tell you something…. Will you…. Tell the rest to leave me alone?" he said almost making him shock. Why would he say that? He didn't think twice and just nodded.

"Sorry, if this is a burden to you or anything, but I just need someone to talk to. Life sucks when you're a Nobody." He said again and smile sadly.

"Okay, then…." He said as he closed his eyes, to remember the memories of those days that were meant to him.

**FlashBacks…..**

_In the beginning, he lived in a world of black and white. To him, everything is black and white. Heck, no matter how he tried, he could only see those colours._

_Black and white with shades of gray. That was all he could see._

_Funny, he never had anybody, nor, he needed them. He just thinks that he wasn't that special….. that he was just… a nobody….. but of course that was his answer for all of the things he had done._

_Because he was a __**nobody.**_

_Until that day,__he__came along and everything change. _

_He remembered that day without any difficulties. After all, it was that day, his point of view changed about the world. It never blurred. His emotions was never gone either like some of his memories. _

_Those feelings of hatred and sadness….. Then came to hope and the feel of being needed. He remembered all of that, like it was just yesterday. _

_He was just fourteen back then. So mischief and heartless—but also so gullible, too. Back in his days, when he was just a kid, who was dumped into an unknown but also cruel world, but he managed to survive. Even if it's the mean to steal and hurt others._

_But that day wasn't really his day to conquer again. He was weak and helpless. Unable to find any food, not even a scrap, he hadn't eaten for days and he's really starving. After a failed attempt at trying to grab a few stuff to eat, earlier that week. _

_The store manager had caught him, and__ he was really__ angry. If he hadn't stole from him all the time, then maybe, just maybe the man would have been kind enough to forgive. But how could he, if he had already stole from him for the 25__th__ time and also broke his arm?_

_So he beat him until he was gripping onto his consciousness, trying not to faint. Or worse_

_**Die.**_

_And then he walked away without another glance towards him nor did he stop to regret that he had just beaten up a boy who was desperately trying to get some food. But then again, no one had really expected him to care, for a street rat._

_Not even the boy._

_That day, he was walking along down in the dumps, scrounging through trash in hopes of finding something eat. Though, he didn't get anything. He sighs and collapse on the ground, waiting to die. He was giving up all hope for survival._

"_This sucks. Heck, maybe if I wasn't a nobody then this wouldn't have happen." He said aloud, knowing that nobody can hear him. He closed his eyes, he was losing consciousness. Soon, he might not able to open his eyes again- when suddenly, he felt something dropped in front of him._

_His eyes snapped open, to see a man, sitting in front of him. He stumbled back until his back slams into the cold brick wall. He cringed in pain. The man only laughs._

_He glared at him. He was older than him, maybe in his twenties, he guessed. He wore regular plain shirt with baggy pants. The man had dirty blonde hai and deep blue eyes. Of course, he couldn't see those colours. _

_"Here," the man said. The boy just blinked and stared at him weirdly. The man pointed to where his feet was._

_"Take this."_

_He eyed the man with narrowed eyes before looking on his lap. He blinked in surprised by what was in front of him._

_On his lap, lay a roll of bread._

_His mind clicked, as this was food. Without thinking twice his hand snatched the roll and in a flash the bread was in front of his face. He was about to take a bite, when he had realized….._

_This wasn't his….._

_He hesitantly placed the bread down and gaze at the man's eyes. The man looked at him back, his face was apathetic. He open his mouth to speak. But the only word that came out was,_

"_Why?" _

_"Did you not want it?" the young man replied, in surprised._

_"…Why?" he asked again, his brow furrowing. Why would__he__care if he was hungry? No one else did. What did he deserve to have this? A piece from a stranger?_

_"I had extra, if that's what you're worried about." he explained, as he pulled another roll out from his bread._

_"So?" he yelled, coldly as the man was taken aback by his outburst. _

_"Why didn't you just keep them and save them for later_

_"I don't need them," he replied and smile. He stared at the man and frowned._

"_You're stupid. You know that." He said as the man only laugh. _

_He then shrugged. "I had a lot to carry it around."_

_"And weird," he added, his sight not moving away from him. "I still don't get why you'd give it to me. If you have a lot, why not just eat it now?" _

_"I've heard a phrase once, 'Sharing is Caring'" he said as he made a goofy grin._

_There was a short silence where the two were lost in their thoughts. Finally, the man broke it. "…Do you have anywhere to go?" he asked as the boy looked at him._

_"Uh, no….," he said as he looked at the heap of trash that he had thrown, while looking for food a rew minutes ago._

_"So why don't you come with me." the man said. "We've got another space for another person like you."_

_The boy looked at the man confusedly. "We? There's more of you?" He looked around to see nobody around him at the moment._

_"Yup, all that have tales to tell. Hey, that rhyme!" he said and laughs again._

_His eyes widened and he immediately rolled his eyes._

"_It's not even funny." He said as the man nodded._

"_Sorry, sorry. But we are just like you"_

_"Really?" he shot him a doubtful look._

_"Believe it."_

_"So then, where are they?" _

_"They're back at our home," the man said._

_He just smiled, as the boy looked away from him. Another silence, but this time, the boy was the one to break it._

_"I-I still…I-I don't want your bread," he stuttered, suddenly _

_The man's brow furrowed, for once showing another emotion other than happiness, but he didn't say anything._

"_Just take it. You need it more than us…." He said as the boy looked at the bread and then to the man. He growled and stood up._

"_I don't want your sympathy!" he said fiercely before taking off, leaving the man at the alleyway. _


	6. Chapter 6

_He smirked slyly as he stalked behind a man with a stupid- smile on his face._

'_Seriously, what's with people smiling all the time?' the boy thought as he was going between people and children, as if he was a ghost. His feet made no sound against the pavement as he glide closer to his target. _

'_This is just too easy.' He thought and came to a stop behind the man._

_He reached out his hand to grab his wallet, when-_

"_Hold on there, little soldier." A voice said as he felt himself being lift up._

_He turned to see the same man, from yesterday. Realizing this, he struggle to get himself down. "Put me down!" he yelled angrily._

_His target turned to see what was going on. Upon the sight of them in front of him, he immediately turn and walked away._

_The boy frown disappointedly as he watch his target walked away from his sight. He turn to looked at the other man, and stuck his tongue out._

"_Thanks, for letting my lunch got away. What do you want from me?" He sneered as the man laughed nervously."Oh, well, I don't know, maybe you're name I guess…My name is Mike, by the way." he replied, still laughing._

_Again, he frown and stuck his tongue out. " Stupid, I don't have a name. others just call me 'boy' or 'street rat' or any other insulting name." he replied and huffed annoyingly. The man just nodded thoughtfully._

"_Well, could I named you then?" He asked as the boy finally got down to his feet._

"_How about this? Could you leave me alone?" he said flatly as he started to walked away._

_"Huh?" Mike exclaimed, surprised by what he had said. He then, smiled and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Stubborn aren't we?," he said and followed him._

…

"_What about Kuro? You're hair is black, right?" his eyes twitch in annoyance as he sighs. He looked back to see, Mike still following him._

"_What about you stop being a stalker and get the hell away from me." He said sarcastically and started to walked again._

"_Then what about Albion, cuz' you're pale." He heard him tried again for the sixth time._

"_No." he replied flatly, this time he didn't turn to looked back at Mike. Mike smile, at least he was replying normally for his name. At least he still cared for something. Names are really important for one another, after all._

"_Casey?" the boy grimaced at the name._

"_Is that a girl's name?" he asked and glared at him. Thinking he had just insulted him for a minute there. Mike shrug and smile._

"_Hey, just trying to give you a name here. Oh, what about, Dae-Ho" Mike said as the boy starts walking again._

"_What's that? Korean?" he asked as Mike nodded, though he didn't turn back to see him. Mike started to walk again, this time he had quicken his pace till he walked next to him._

"_Okay, never mind, name later, I gave up on the name part. So… let's talked about ourselves." Mike said as both of them stared at each other. He expected that the boy would start first but he just kept quite. He sighs as he slap his forehead._

"_Okay, then I'll start first." Mike said as he cleared his throat._

"_Name is Mike. I'm about 18 next month, and I'm a stalker." He said happily as the boy's eyes widened and stepped back._

"_Just kidding. Geez, you gotta relaxed." Mike said as he waved his hands. "Okay, you're turn." He said as the boy nods._

"_I have no name, I'm fourteen and I'm a thief." He said as Mike almost choked on what he had said._

"_You're fourteen and you've started stealing?!" he yelled in surprised, the boy sighs. They were lucky that no one is around the park in the afternoon. He nodded and this time it was Mike's turn to sigh._

"_You know, I thought you were twelve." He said and laughed, receiving a kick from the boy. Mike cringed in pain but he was still laughing._

"_Well, I'll eventually grow… sooner or later." He said as he started to walked again. Mike followed him till they reached the street._

"_Were you abandon?" Mike asked quietly as the boy looked up to see him, looking at him sadly. He looked away and nodded._

"_I was once from an orphanage. I hate it, that's why I ran away…. About eight years ago." He started as the red light turns green._

_All of the people started walking across, minding their business as the two of them walked in silence. Suddenly, the boy felt a bumped from his shoulder. He looked to see an old woman on the floor, she must've have fallen down when the bump to each other._

"_Watch it!" he hissed at the lady as he walked away. But he suddenly, felt someone grab the back of his shirt. He growled and turn to see an unhappy Mike._

"_Hey, shouldn't you help that lady?" he asked as both of them looked at her as she struggles to get her things that lied on the street. He sighs and walked to the lady._

"_Here." He mumbled as he picked the rest of her things and helped her crossed. Mike shortly followed them behind._

_As they all had reach the other side, more likely to the boy, back to where he had started, car started to zoom from left to right and right to left. He turned and sighs, now he have to walked back to where he had left off again._

_He was busy sulking when he felt another tugged, but this time from his sleeve. He turn to see the old lady, smiling as she handed him an apple. He held the apple as he looked at the lady but she had already left._

"_Good job! You've help someone in need." He said as he patted his back._

"_This isn't mine." He started as he turn to looked at the older man. Mike blinked and then smile again. "Of course it is, you've earn it." _

"_But this isn't-" he suddenly collapsed to the ground. Mike jumped back a bit._

"_Hey, are you alright? Hey!" _

_And that was all the boy could hear before he sinks into a deep sleep…._

…_._

**Okay, so I decided to make the 'past' for three chapters, sorry but I'm really busy and there's a lot to be done before school re opens and such. **

**Because of that, I can't really updated the chapters next year…. I'm gonna be real quick and if it's possible I might be able to put up another two chapters.**

**Again, sorry. **


	7. Chapter 7

_The boy stirred as he regained conscious but he kept his eyes closed. This is weird why is the floor.. lumpy? His eyes snapped open as he shot up to sit._

_Something wet had fallen on his lap. He looked down to see a towel resting on his lap. He cocked his head as he pick it up and stare at it._

"_He's awake!" a voice said. It sounded like he or she was excited._

"_Really?" another voice said a bit amused._

"_He is!" another squel._

"_Oh, he's cute can we keep him?" another voice chirped._

"_What? No way. He's not an animal." He heard Mike voice somewhere in the dim room. He looked around cautiously, who knows what would happen if he move?_

_Two pair of hands suddenly lashed out and he had been tackled. He closed his eyes as his back hit the soft surface of whatever it was. The boy kept his eyes closed waiting for the pain to come and bash him again like the previous times._

_But it never came…._

_He open his eyes cautiously just to see,_

_One smiling and one amuse faces staring down at him. A girl face and a boy face which mirrored the first girl. He guess they were twins with their bright yellow hair. He stared and they stared back, till the boy grin and looked at the girl._

"_Looks like I get to keep him." The boy teased the girl as she puffed her cheeks._

"_No way. I got him first!" the girl protested as both of the started bickering. He did nothing but stare at them awkwardly. The word 'keep' suddenly clicked into his head. Did the boy said that he get to keep him?_

"_Hey! I'm not an item." He said in an annoyed voice as he tried to pull them apart. But they wouldn't budge from pulling each other hairs._

"_L-L-Looks like h-h-he isn't a b-bad p-p-person…" he heard another girl voice, stammering from behind. He let go of the twins, causing them to bump each other on the forehead, and turn to see another pair of girls. One was slightly taller than the other one._

"_Well, of course, he isn't. Whoever Mike brought must've been a friend of him. But he looks like Zephyr, right?" The taller girl said as the other one looked at her and back to him. He stared at both of them, making the smaller one slink back behind her._

"_Excuse me… but where the heck am I?" he asked, when a new kid had tackle him to the ground._

"_I claimed him! Rei's mine~!" a young boy sang as he smiled mockingly at the twins._

"_No fair, Hoshi! You always get the good one!" the boy said as he tried to pull him out from Hoshi's grasp. "No I don't!" he said as he tugged him back._

"_Stop fighting please." Mike said as he came into view, holding a bowl and a towel beside him was another boy with white hair, staring nonchalantly at him. His face was a splitting image of his._

"_Mike!" all of them yelled happily as the ran towards him and tackled him with a hug._

"_Woah! You don't want me to spill this do you?" he asked as he smiled at them. A few of them smiled sheepishly while others scratch their heads._

"_You! Where am I?" the boy asked as he stood up again. Mike shook his head as the boy glared at him. "Calm down. You fainted so I brought you here." He said as he pointed the place._

"_Here." Mike said as he pass the bowl to him. He looked down to see, a steaming hot liquid inside of it. He looked back up at Mike._

"_I'm not hungry." He mumbled but soon his stomach growled. He blushed as the other kids giggled and some snickered at him._

"_Be nice, guys." Mike said as they all nodded._

"_Come on, one sip. That's all." Mike said as he reached out with his hand._

_The boy's body stiffened, as he made a low growled. But his hand kept on coming. He shut his eyes again, awaiting for the pain. Why was he this scared? He held his breath when he felt that the hand was closer to his head._

_But he felt an unfamiliar sensation upon his head. His eyes flew open, and blinked at the sight in front of him, surprised. The man wasn't glaring. He didn't hurt him at all. The man was now smiling down at him with his hand placed gently on his head._

"_It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you." Mike said as the boy looked down on the ground._

_He stood there quietly. It has as if time has stop but he soon came back to senses when he felt something wet on his cheek. He raised his hand to touch it._

_What is this?_

"_Gah, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!" Mike said panickly as the taller girl glared at him._

_Cry?_

"_You've made him cry!" she roared as she punch his arm over and over again._

"_Oh, ow! Tsubaki….. that hurt…." Mike whined as he held his arm. Tsubaki made a victorious face before turning to see the twins snickering at her._

"_Hey! what're you snickering about, Ven? Mist?" she said angrily as they both shook their head and laughs. They stuck out there tongue and started running, when Tsubaki chases after them with an anooyed looked on her face._

"_Uwaaaahhh!" the smallest girl said as she frantically runs around and hid under a table._

"_Nice, you made Aria hide under the table again." Hoshi said as he goes to the table._

_The boy looked at all of them weirdly before he smiles. Soon, his gaze landed on the white hair boy sitting on a chair, his face seems less amused than the others. He then stood up and smile._

"_What's your name?" the white haired boy asked as he come and stand in front of him._

"_I have no name… I guess you can choose if you like." He said as he hung his head down. The white haired boy put his hands under his chin and thinks. He looked up and turned to face the others who were either fighting or helping._

"_Hey! This kid said that he doesn't have a name and we can choose it for him." He yelled excitedly but his face remain unchanged. They looked up from what they were doing and dashed towards him._

"_I named him Rei!" Hoshi yelled._

"_We want Nagase!" the twins said in unison._

"_Z-Zaid?" Aria said but it sounded more like a question._

"_Ookami!" Tsubaki said excitedly as the others looked at each other before they started arguing about which name he should have._

"_I have an Idea!" Mike yelled loudly so they could hear him. The stop and turn their attention to him. "Well, you can name him whatever you want but he will only have one permanent name for himself." Mike explained as the others nodded in agreement._

"_Okay. But what is his name?" the white haired boy said._

"_Impatient as always aren't you Zephyr." Mike said as he laughs._

"_If you don't pick soon, then I will. His name's Kazuma then." Zephyr said as turned to face the boy behind him._

"_Nice to meet you, I'm Zephyr." He said as he stuck his hand out. The boy hesitantly shook his hand as everybody clapped and cheered of his name._

"_T-Thank You." He managed to say as Mike stepped forward and place his hand on his head again._

"_Just remember Kazuma, you're not alone. There will always be someone who still cared for you. Never forget that." He said and smiled._

_His Kindness.. no…. their kindness remained engrave in his head. He was lucky that he was found that day._

_Black,white,black,white, …that was the only color he could see. But now, there was something else. A new colour had flick on everybody. He began to notice the colors all around. Little speckles of orange, a glob of purple and yellow dots. Red and blue mix and match together._

_That day…._

_He would never forget it._

_It was the day he learned to see in auras ._

_**Flashback ends**_

"Now would you leave me alone now?" Koun said coldly as Totsuka stood up. He nod and smile at Totsuka. "Thanks." He mumbled before he passed out.

"Eh?" Totsuka said as he grab on Koun's arm. He shake him but Koun didn't move an inch. He then shook his head and shrugs.

"I guess I really can't promise to leave you alone in that condition, right?" he said as he struggles to lift Koun up.


	8. Chapter 8

The door to HomRa flew open , revealing Eric and Fujishima looking tired and worried. The first one to react was Eric going towards the bartender, Kusunagi.

Kusanagi looked up and cocked an eyebrow at the him. "Have you found him yet?" Eric asked breathlessly as he continued to look around the bar.

Kusunagi shook his head. "No.. I'm sorry but don't worry we'll find him soon." Kusunagi reassured Eric but he was distracted searching for Koun. Fujishima walked up towards the two.

"But how long?"

Kusanagi set down the glass he had been wiping, eyes narrowed behind his glasses. "And tell me why should we be worried? What if he have a motive to kill the King?" he asked as he placed both of his hands on the counter bar.

Eric looked at Kusunagi, and then to Fujishima. " It's because I saw it." the teenager said which had made both of them looked at him confusedly.

"He said that he was a nobody."

Fujishima blinked and looked at Kusunagi. Kusunagi looked at both of them before he sighs heavily. "Well, as long as he doesn't have the mean to hurt one of the HomRas then..." he was cut off when the door yet again flew open but this time it was more violently.

"Ah, Yata-ch... Eh?" Kusunagi said in surprised as he saw Tatara struggling to keep Koun dropping.

"Ah, good you're here... Can you help me? He's heavy." Tatara said and smiled the the three members. Fujishima came forward and carried Koun from Tatara. Tatara sighed in relived as the heavy weight had came off from him.

"Thanks." he said with a smiled and sat down on the couch.

"What happen?" Eric immediately asked. Tatara looked up and breath in as he closed his eyes shut and open them again. "Nothing much." he said and smiled again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fujishima laid Koun on the couch as he sat opposite of Koun with Eric beside him. They had stayed silent for awhile before Fujishima turned to speak with Eric. "What happened before he disappeared?"

"I don't know... When I saw him in this warehouse, he was talking to himself." Eric explained. But why was Koun talking to himself in the first place?

"He said he could see aura... Does that mean he could see ghost?" Shouhei said as he pop out of no where with Bandou standing near the stairs railing, with an amuse smiled over his face.

"Maybe..." Fujishima said as he looked back at the sleeping boy.

"If it makes you feel better, we could just asked him after he wake up." Tatara said as he make his way down the stairs. "He may be able to tell you." he continued and smiled at the rest of the HomRas.

Not long, Anna came down and looked around. Her gaze soon fall on the sleeping boy. Making a serious face, she ran and sat next to him, patting on his head. Everyone looked at her. What is she doing?

"It seems that Anna's attached to him, huh?" Tatara said with a smile.

"Eh? Seriously?!" Shouhei said in surprised and looked at Koun and Anna.

"He's sad." Anna said as she looked at Koun. They stared at her once again but this time more confused then ever. Tatara smiled, it seems he's not the only one that knows his situation.

_But let's see how this plays out._


	9. Chapter 9

Koun blinked as he look on to see nothing but the darkness stretching across the horizon.

_Where am I?_

He blinked again and took a step forward. Bright lights blinds him as it envelope him completely. Taken by surprise he jump backwards before he heard gunshots.

He turned to see...

Blood flowing towards his feet and a boy laying on the ground. His eyes were blank as he tried to gasps for air. He took another step back, though the smell of blood mix with the humid air overwhelm his nose.

Choking, he covered his nose and mouth but he could have sworn that he recognized the boy.

Suddenly, the 'boy' turned his head and look at Koun. Their eyes immediately meet each other before he cough out some more blood.

"In your face." he said amusingly as he smiled victoriously. He drop his head to the ground, not moving.

_Wait... He..._

The image had been clearer and there he saw was...

"N-no!" He yelled frightfully. His eyes darkens and all he saw was the blanked emptiness that greeted him again.

Koun open his eyes and look up to see Anna's face looking at him.

_A dream?_

"Huh? Hey girl, what are you doing here in the alley?" he asked as Anna stepped away from him. He looked up to see the ceiling of a familiar place.

"I'm back at Hom...Ra?" he frowned and sat up. He held his face, that guy...

"Ah, I see you're awake." Tatara said as Koun growled at him.

"You promise that I won't go back here." he said and jump off from the sofa he had been laying on. Though, unfortunately he lost his balanced and fell on his back. Cringing in pain he sat up and meet face to face with the girl's curious face.

"What are you looking at?" he said quietly and looked away. Huh, weird. This girl is different from them. Seeing how the situation is Anna quickly stood up and ran upstairs, leaving him and a smiling Tatara.

"What's her problem?"

A hand appeared in front of his face. Koun looked up to see Tatara smiling but the image soon change to Mike smiling before him.

"M-Mike?" he stuttered and grab hold on Tatara. He smiled, he was happy to see him. Mike then frown and made a confuse face.

"Mike? I'm Tatara remember?"

Koun blinked and the image blurred a bit before Tatara's confused face replace with Mike's. He blinked again and turn around to the door. He grab on to the door knob and sighs heavily.

"Where do you think you're going?" a voice said as a hand grab Koun's hand. He quickly turned around to see Fujishima.

"None off you business." he snaps and open the door violently. He left quickly, so he wouldn't have any more conflicts with the HomRas, even though he was going against his orders.

He was sick and tired of playing the pawn. Or the murder. He was sick that he had to be with the HomRas. He was sick of seeing auras. Fact is he's sick of everything.

Gritting his teeth, his hands curled into a fist. Yelling loudly, Koun punch a nearby tree. Blood trickled from his knuckles but he didn't careless, screw this.

He doesn't care that others were watching him as he was insane, screw it all.

"Screw this." he muttered angrily, tears form in his eyes.

He hated this. If he hadn't stole those food from the store. If only he hadn't made any contact or at least run away from Mike. Maybe...

"Oi, Shinigami." a rough voice said as a hand place on his shoulder. His eyes widen as he turned around quickly to meet face to face with a man. He cursed under his breath, standing before him was the leader of 'Tatakau' and his gang.

The leader beckon him to follow him in a very dark and creepy alley. Koun crossed his arm as he lean to the wall. The others stand beside him if he tries to escape, though, Koun wouldn't even dare to escape. Not when, they're still hold captive by these people.

"So, anything from the HomRa?" he asked. Koun shake his head, the man glared at him annoyingly.

"Just remember, if you don't get them to us... Well... You know what happen to 'them'..." he said and smiled wickedly. Koun's eyes widened as he gritted his teeth.

"Don't you dare." he said and glared.

"Then you know what you gotta do." he as he rubbed his hair furiously before the rest of the member of the 'Tatakau' leaves

Not long before that Koun slump down and hold his head. First drop. Second drop. Tears were streaming down on his face, he knows he shouldn't cry but there's no point anyway. Deep in the corner of his mind, there is no end to his cursed life.

He has to put his plan in action, even if it were to involve two innocent people.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Ffuuuuuu- Ffffuuuuuuuu- Yeah, I wanted to curse but I can't not even when I'm writing. This has got to be the most stupidest thing I ever wrote but it has been such along time since I've wrote this story. Crap the whole continent, I'm gonna do it anyway.**

**Omigosh, what do I mean by two innocent people? O.o**

**Truth is I have no idea either. Hahaha, whatever. Meep. ._.**

**'They' was mention in the story. Who are they? You just have to be patient and read,then. :3**

* * *

_**Random Facts About Koun: (Cuz I'm bored.)**_

_**~Koun is secretly a member of the 'Tatakau', and was called 'Shinigami' by them (he once killed someone) though, you guys probably know but I'm gonna remind you anyway cuz I care. :3**_

_**~Yes, I think he might have cried a few times, it's because he has a weak heart but it means he cares for others, right? No? Nevermind then.**_

_**Though he never cries in front of any body except for Mike. XD**_

_**~He's also a strain and could see the people's aura whether they're strong, lying, special or what they're feeling. Also, he could see the past with auras but that rarely happens about 2/10. He hates the ability and that's the reason he said it was a curse life.**_

_**~Koun is half Japanese and half Korean. Me and my friend, decided on that, but I forgot what was his Korean name. (I'm not a Korean fan, i only like it to 25/100. I know, not much of a fan. But, eh.)**_

_**~Even though, Koun is about 16-18 years old, (Sorry, forgot how old he is) he still have a appearance of a child (Somewhere around 13-14). So people, would end up calling him 'brat', 'kid', stuff like that.**_

_**~Koun's name means 'Lucky', that's the reason why he mumbled, 'How am I that lucky?' in somewhere in the first or second chapter. His previous name 'Kazuma' means 'Kind and Caring'. It think...**_

_**~He always let other people call him whatever he wants. When I told one of my friend, Zashea (different person), she ask me if she could call him 'Baka-chan' because of that one comic I made. :)**_

* * *

**I am very sorry and thankful for you to give your time reading this. Thanks. Hopefully I can update soon. .**

**I may write more facts about him. =3=**


End file.
